muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Vogel
Matt Vogel (b. October 6, 1970) is an accomplished puppeteer in his own right. However, since joining Sesame Street in 1996, he has become most familiar for his work as Caroll Spinney's understudy for Big Bird on Sesame Street, including the "Journey to Ernie" segments, several street scenes and other appearances whenever Spinney is unavailable. He has also performed various Anything Muppets and CGI characters on "Elmo's World," and plays Big Bird's infant self, Baby Big Bird in the Sesame Beginnings DVD series. Most recently, he's also served as assistant puppet captain on Sesame Street. Vogel's other Muppet credits include work, assisting or in supporting roles, on Big Bag, Bear in the Big Blue House, Sesame English, and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, as well as various pigeons in the Creature Shop film The Producers. Works outside the Henson fold include the video series MATHmatazz, Jack's Big Music Show, The Puzzle Place, the HBO drama Oz, Oobi, Blue's Room, and Between the Lions. In theater, Vogel has acted in regional productions of various plays, including The Foreigner and Six Degrees of Sparation, and was involved in the 2003-2004 Broadway run of Little Shop of Horrors, manipulating Audrey II and playing various bums and Skid Row residents (alongside Martin P. Robinson and Anthony Asbury). In addition to puppeteering, Vogel's interest in music is made evident by his non-''Sesame'' role as front man for the band, The Mighty Weaklings released a CD of songs "for kids--and grown-ups" called You Can't Rock Sittin' Down in June of 2008 after appearing in the video for their song "Rocket Ship" on Jack's Big Music Show. With Joey Mazzarino, Vogel co-owns Pratfall Productions, which produced the film-noir puppet spoof Murder, He Squeaked and various inserts for Sesame Street, "Sesame Street" videos and Nick Jr.'s Curious Buddies. Credits *''Sesame Street: Big Bird ("Journey to Ernie"), Letter of the Day Announcer, Gassy (Dwarf #3) (4114), Baby Bear (assistant), Ernie (assistant) (2000-2003), "Elmo's World" CGI Furniture, Herb (4113), David Letterguy (4125), Hansel and Gretel (Healthy Storybook Moment), Rapunzel's Prince (4127), etc. *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie" *Big Bag'' *''Big Bird Gets Lost'' *''Telling the Truth'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Telling the Truth:'' Additional Puppeteer *''Elmopalooza'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Sesame Street Goes to the Doctor: Hoarse Horse *"A Brief History of Motion Pictures" *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Play With Me Sesame'' *''Muppet Race Mania:'' Scooter, Janice (voices) *''Elmo's Magic Cookbook: Glass of Water *Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *''Sesame Beginnings: Baby Big Bird *The Producers: Pigeons *Kids' Favorite Country Songs: Elmer *Elmo's Christmas Countdown: Stiller the Elf (puppetry only) *Studio DC: Almost Live!: Floyd Pepper *Virmup *Abby in Wonderland'' *''A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry *Here For You: Chester's Dad *Coming Home'' Non-Henson Credits *''Oz'' - Pecky *''Between the Lions'' - Rumplestiltskin, Derek Cheetah, Monkey Ad Executive (Jeff Kidding), various characters *''Jack's Big Music Show'' - Leonard the Squirrel, MC Turtle, The Squirrels, etc. Trivia *When Matt Vogel was introduced to Spinney at his first audition for the part of Big Bird, the later remarked, "Vogel is German for Bird. That's a good sign." *The protective slippers Vogel wears over Big Bird's feet when he's not on set are labeled, respectively, "Vogel" and "Fusse," meaning "bird" and "feet." External links * Mighty Weaklings Official Site * Toughpigs.com- Interview with Matt Vogel Vogel, Matt Vogel, Matt